


Early Mornings

by mrhd



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: Teddy takes care of himself while Billy sleeps.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Kudos: 63





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 10 prompt: Somnophilia. Kind of a different take on it, I suppose.

Teddy wakes, as usual, with his nose buried in Billy’s curls. He breathes deeply, filling his lungs with it. No matter where they are, no matter how many battles or spaceships or teleports they go through, Billy always manages to smell like himself. To Teddy, it means “home” more than anything else ever could.

Teddy presses a little closer so he can kiss behind Billy’s ear. Billy is soft and warm and Teddy can’t bring himself to resist.

Billy doesn’t stir, but that’s to be expected. Intergalatic travel always exhausts him.

Teddy nuzzles him some more, not intending to wake, only wanting to be close. It’s a lot, being the official link between two powerful space empires, having all those eyes and expectations on him all the time, but he doesn’t feel that pressure with Billy, never does. Billy is comfort, support, _love_. Just like his in bed right now, curled up, asleep and trusting.

Teddy kisses Billy’s jaw as he comes away, slowly becoming more aware of things beyond “Billy” and “warm”. He’s hard where his crotch is pressed against Billy’s ass, not an insistent ache but a pleasant one. It feels good, and it feels even better when he lets his hips start to rock. At first it had embarrassed him, waking up hard, especially before he and Billy had started having sex. Even at the time he’d known it was normal, was common, but it had still bothered him.

It’d hadn’t bothered Billy though. The first time he’d caught Teddy with an errection he’d gone red, but he hadn’t freaked out or pushed Teddy out of bed. Teddy had stammered apologies that Billy had interrupted, still blushing, and admitted he was flattered, and that it had happened to him too.

Once Teddy had gotten…braver about the fact that he was getting off to the feel of Billy’s real body, and not just a fantasy of it, he’d started to think about slipping out of bed to take care of himself. Actually doing so required coming to terms with the fact that he _liked_ knowing that Billy was nearby, could maybe hear him, could maybe even interrupt him.

Actually slipping out of bed to masturbate was quite different. Half the time it woke Billy up, and even when it didn’t, Teddy usually left the bathroom to find a confused, bleary-eyed Billy who’d gone looking for him. As nice as it was that Billy always offered to join in, Teddy hates bothering him, especially right now, as his body attempts to adjust to the daylight rhythms of a new solar system. So he lets Billy sleep, rolling onto his back.

He uses the right arm that’s still stuck beneath Billy’s body and uses it to gently roll Billy with him, until Billy is pressed against his side.

Billy makes a few soft noises and shifts in his sleep, but he doesn’t wake.

Teddy kisses the top of his head again and breathes him in as he palms himself through his sleep pants. Putting the pants on had been a formality last night, but they’re soft, almost like liquid.

“Space fabric” Billy ha dubbed it, looking dorkily excited about it for someone who wears a costume made of _magic_.

The fabric feels good against Teddy’s cock, getting harder beneath his hand. He bites his lip to keep back the gasps and groans. The slow, lazy rub feels good, matching the early morning feeling that surrounds them. Billy’s scent in his nose, the warmth of his body, are still comforting, but they’re arousing now too.

Teddy waits to reach into his waistband; it’s too early to think about rushing. Instead he trails his fingers across the skin above it several times, until it’s pricking. Then he dips his fingers in, brushing them only briefly over the sensitive head of his cock, starting to tent the fine pants. But he continues on slowly, skimming his fingers up his thighs and hips until they’re tingling as well, before pressing harder, properly rubbing.

Having Billy’s weight on top of him, warm and heavy, his breath ghosting against Teddy’s neck, his scent surrounding him, makes everything feel more intense. Teddy can feel his cock hardening quicker, blood starting to rush to it even before he properly gets his hand around himself. When he finally does, he has to bite harder into his lip to stop himself from groaning. He keeps his grip tight, but his rhythm slow as he works the length of his cock, still avoiding the head.

He can change the shape of his cock of course, and has done, more than once, during sex. But when he’s not thinking about it, his cock is still thick. It feels full and heavy in his hand, hot with his blood, and Billy has always seemed more than appreciative of it.

Teddy fails to stop a soft hum in his throat, but Billy doesn’t stir.

He lets out another soft groan, can’t help it, maybe wanting a little bit for Billy to wake up and slip his own hand down Teddy’s pants. With the warmth and smell of him so close it’s easy to pretend. And Teddy has plenty of memories to pull from, knows exactly what it feels like to have Billy’s hand on his cock. Better than his own, always, changing rhythm to keep Teddy wherever Billy wants him, be it worked up and climbing or trembling on the edge.

His hips start thrusting into his fist and a grunt slips out of his mouth, unbidden.

Billy makes a noise in his sleep and Teddy pauses, teeth in his lip, hand still around his cock.

After a few moments of muttering and shifting, shifting which brings Billy’s knee closer to Teddy’s cock, Billy settles once more.

Teddy starts jerking himself again, too far gone to stop. He bites even harder into his lip as his fist speeds up, hard enough for him to taste his own blood. He’s just barely able to keep his hips from bucking, instead rocking them minutely, unable to keep them still.

Billy shifts a bit closer, fingers accidentally brushing against Teddy’s cock as he shifts in his sleep.

Teddy chokes on a gasp and yanks his arm out from under Billy’s body to slap his hand over his mouth as he comes. He shakes through it, trying to stay still, biting savagely into his hand.

When he opens his eyes, it’s to see Billy grinning at him.

“Good morning, huh?”

Teddy smiles at Billy and chuckles at himself. “Yeah,” he says. “How long have you been awake?”

Billy shrugs. “Long enough to see the end,” he says, trailing his fingers through the mess of come on Teddy’s waistband before licking his fingers clean.

It’s devastatingly hot.

Billy smiles like he knows it. “My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at @mrhdfic on twitter and @winnifredburkle on tumblr!


End file.
